


Denying Reality

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Admin's Adventures (Remake) [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: When Iskall finds out of Admin before everyone else, things get sour between them and Iskall does not accept Grian's death as fact.





	Denying Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man. I was really excited to write this one! I want to see if you guys can guess what'll happen and what theme I'm using for this!

Admin peeked around the corner and observed his friends talking. Doc had a trident pointed at Keralis, joking about him being an alien while Scar laughed. Mumbo was sitting nearby with Iskall and eating some steak while Iskall payed with his communicator. “Xisuma’s not answering his communicator,” Iskall muttered out.

“Maybe he’s busy. Grian is pretty sick, after all.” Doc said that while gently hitting his friend on the head with his trident. Keralis jumped and pretended to be angry.

“That hurt! But, I’d like to meet this Grian. From what I’ve heard, he seems fun!”

“He is. He’s done so much for this server…” Mumbo said, his voice wavering in worry. “He’ll respawn if he dies but… there’s a good chance the illness will persist after.”

Iskall jumped up and threw his communicator against a tree, yelling and making everyone jump. “I’m going to see Xisuma! He won’t fucking answer me!”

Mumbo got up and gently grabbed Iskall’s arm. “He’s busy. We have to trust him.”

Those words hit _hard._ Once they found out Xisuma had fallen asleep and let Grian die… Admin gulped and slipped back through the nether portal he was near, wanting nothing more than to go home and work on fixing the glitch in Grian’s coding. He came out to the ice road and opted to walk, for the boat ride had been nothing but bumps and bruises. His body still hurt.

The portal swirled behind him, making Admin freeze. He turned his head and spotted Iskall, who was staring in disbelief at Admin. “I-iskall! I can explain!”

Iskall tilted his head, confusion on his face. Admin whimpered and backed against a wall, his stomach churning and mind racing. Oh god, the server would hate him! They’d probably ban him and he’d be left alone and unable to do anything and- “Xisuma?”

Admin lifted his head, now aware of the hot tears running down his face. “I’m sorry!” He sobbed out. “I fell asleep and Grian died and he didn’t respawn so I had to merge our coding!” He choked on any further words, ugly sobs forcing their way out. “Please, don’t leave me alone! Don’t ban me!”

Iskall placed a hand on Admin’s shoulder. “Dude, it’s fine. After all, I doubt he’s really dead!” Admin felt some part of him stir and he realized Grian had been the one overthinking things and getting emotional.

“You’re right… He’s with me.”

“No, you lied because he’s still sick! He’ll be fine!” Iskall smiled but that faded when Admin only stared at him. “You would never let him die, Xisuma. I know you wouldn’t.”

Admin sighed and wiped his face, heart breaking at Iskall denying the very reality before him. “He’s gone, Iskall. There was nothing I could have done when I woke up. I tried.”

“I don’t.. know why you’re lying but…” Iskall looked away, face scrunching up a bit in anger. “It’s not fucking nice to lie, Xisuma. I thought we agreed on honesty in this server.”

“I am being honest, Iskall!” Admin could barely stand to see his friend right now; he was getting angry at Admin for not going along with his false delusions.

“…No. You’re not.” Iskall turned and walked past Admin, leaving the merged hermits next to the ice road. Admin let out a soft whimper and stood up, smacking his head on the ceiling. He sighed and opened his communicator, sending out an admin message since it seemed like he couldn’t connect to Grian’s or Xisuma’s accounts.

**>Announcement: Meet up at the shopping district in front of iTrade in 30 minutes.**


End file.
